The Gathering
by EmD23
Summary: It looked to be another boring day for 12-year old Taichi. That is, until an older Daisuke showed up with 2 other goggle-wearing boys, an older teen and an old man, talking about gathering the best of the best. *Spoilers! Canon compliant with Season 7*


Category: Digimon

Rating: K+

Summary: It looked to be another boring day for 12-year old Taichi. That is, until an older Daisuke showed up with 2 other goggle-wearing boys, an older teen and an old man, talking about gathering the best of the best. **Canon compliant with Season 7**

The Gathering

It looked to be another boring day for Yagami Taichi.

The boy was spread on the couch, flipping through the channels. His parents were out and Hikari was playing tag with a new boy they'd met last week, a rude brat named Daisuke. The 12-year old groaned as he glanced at the ceiling. 'Man, can't anything cool happen today?'

Suddenly, the TV began glowing brightly, causing Taichi to shield his eyes as he stood up. "Whoa!"

The light soon faded but Taichi had just started to blink when he heard a voice. "Ha! I knew I'd be taller than Taichi-senpai!"

Taichi faltered. The voice sounded deeper but the tone was unmistakable. "Daisuke?"

And it _was_ Daisuke. A significantly older version of Daisuke who was wearing a pair of goggles that looked eeirly similar to Taichi's own. Daisuke was grinning at him until a fist bumped him on the head.

"Damn it kid, couldn't you wait a bit?" The voice belonged to a boy who looked older than both him and Daisuke. He had brown hair tied up a small ponytail. As Taichi looked around, he noticed that there were more. There was boy with a backwards cap, another boy with goggles and a blue sweater and an old man with glasses and a hat. The old man was looking at Taichi.

"Yagami Taichi, I presume?"

"Yes," Taichi said, still shocked.

"And you still have your crest, excellent," the old man nodded. "Call me Clock for now."

"Clock? What's going on?"

"Do you miss your Digimon?"

Taichi tensed at once. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me boy. Your Agumon."

"How do you know that?"

In response, the man pulled out a strange device. It looked like a digivice. He suddenly turned to his companions and barked, "Introduce yourselves boys! Where are your manners?"

"Masaru," said the oldest. He was the one who had hit Davis.

"Takuya here," the cap-wearing one said with his hands behind his head.

"I'm Takato," the boy in blue said nervously.

"Senpai already knows me, I think. We've already met by now."

"We have," Taichi said quickly. "Last week. Are you a Chosen?" He shot at the old man.

The old man smirked and ignored his question. "You've seen that there are other worlds, right?"

Taichi nodded. "Like the Digiworld."

"Then," the old man continued, "wouldn't it make sense that there would be other versions of Earth with their own versions of the Digital World? Whole different worlds."

Taichi blinked. "I'd have to ask Koushiro," he replied weakly. Daisuke laughed.

"These boys, sans Motomiya, are from those Earths, those Digiworlds." He pointed at Masaru, Takuya and Takato.

"What?"

"Mind-blowing ain't it?" Takuya asked, grinning.

"Get on with it old man," Masaru muttered.

"And Daisuke?" Taichi asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"I'm from here, senpai, but from the future! Three to four years from now, I think. I'm a Chosen just like you!"

"Really?" Taichi asked. He felt an unexplainable sense of brotherhood with the older Daisuke which allowed him to accept the situation more easily. "The Digiworld opens again?"

"Yeah, and you get to see Agumon again," Daisuke said, smiling.

Taichi smiled. "In three years, huh?"

"Or sooner, if you listen to me," Clock growled.

Taichi stared at him. "Huh?"

"My...digivice if you will allows me to travel through time and worlds. I've come here to recruit you, Yagami Taichi."

"Recruit me?"

Clock nodded. "In my world, I'm in charge of choosing people worthy of receiving Digivices. I've made my choices but the promised day of their battle is coming and I'm not sure they're up to the task."

He pointed at the others. "All of the boys here are like you, Yagami Taichi, even your friend Daisuke. Each of them served as leader of their own group of Chosen warriors. They all lead their groups in battle against cruel, horrifying Digimon and won, saving the worlds. I was wondering how I could test my kids and I thought, why not gather the elite of the known Chosen? The leaders of each group? That'd be the ultimate test, wouldn't it?"

"You're all leaders?" Taichi asked in awe. They all nodded. "And you all agreed?" They nodded again.

"Hard to believe, right?" Takato asked, chuckling.

"I want your help in testing my kids. What do you say?"

Taichi glanced around. For some unexplainable reason, he felt as though he could trust them. He could not get a read on the old man but the kids were all looking at him expectantly and curiously. Finally, his eyes met Daisuke's and his friend nodded enthusiastically.

"On one condition."

The old man raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Taichi pointed at Masaru. "If he really is a leader, then he _needs _some goggles."

Takato laughed as Takuya and Daisuke whooped. Masaru glared at him.

"Let us go then. I have already gathered all of your Digimon," Clock said.

"Hold on, let me write a note."

Taichi grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote a note and left in on the dinner table.

_'Duty calls, Mom and Dad. Hikari will understand. Love, Taichi.'_

Satisfied, he made his way towards the group and Daisuke wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Feels weird being the same age as you, senpai. Now come on! We've all agreed to share our adventures on the way."

Taichi laughed. And to think he'd expected today to be another boring day.

* * *

><p>AN: Is anyone else extremely excited? I cheered when Taiki was talking and the scene switched and showed all of the leaders and Clock man on the boat. Masaru punching his hand and Taichi's appearance were both so badass. This season has potential. As for clock man's reasoning...he could be lying. He's a mysterious guy.

What do you guys think?


End file.
